


In the Still Of The Night

by Lisbeth_laufeyson



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_laufeyson/pseuds/Lisbeth_laufeyson
Summary: After  Mira interrupts them and sends them off to bed Agron and Nasir make the most of the time alone.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 16
Kudos: 168





	In the Still Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't think of good endings for these short things haha, just, ok, lets fall asleep now the fun is over. Eh, maybe they do, who can say :)
> 
> this probably could have went into the same fic as my first Nagron one as another chapter, but I wanted it to be separate as they are snapshots happening "off screen" I suppose throughout the show. I didn't want to keep bringing up Nasir's past in a heavy handed way, but there is bound to be a bit of adjustment and quieting of pesky thoughts as he experiences these new firsts.
> 
> thank you guys for all the kudos and comments on my works so far. i really appreciate it.

Nasir could barely contain his laughter as he made his way back to the private space he and Agron shared. Agron smiled when he joined him a few moments later.

“I believe Mira enjoyed the entertainment this eve,” he said.

Nasir laughed. “I have never known her to move about so silently.”

“She wanted to see us,” Agron slowly stepped closer and pushed Nasir against the wall. “And who could blame her. The sight of you is enough to turn any woman or man from any other cause.”

Nasir pressed his hand to Agron's lips, stopping his kiss. “Perhaps it is you she desires. She does lie with Spartacus. It would be natural for her head to be turned by another as strong and fierce.”

“Ah, I see the truth in it now,” Agron smirked. “Spartacus and I have equal footing in your heart.”

“Never,” Nasir gently petted Agron's cheek. “No one is your equal.”

They kissed, quickly regaining the heat that Mira's interruption had cooled. Nasir tugged at Agron's clothing, undressing him, letting the garments fall in in a heap around their feet in his haste. Agron caught his hands and drew them to his lips. 

“Fire rages in you this night.” he peppered Nasir's fingers with kisses.

“Stoked by memory of your touch and desire to see it return.” he fumbled with his own clothes. “I desire more than our usual intimacy this night.”

Agron's voice was husky. “.”Ask and you shall receive it.”

Nasir pulled Agron close, pressing their nude bodies together, and kissed him. “Lie with me,” he whispered against Agron's lips.

His request was met with a soft moan and a gentle nip to his lower lip. “Tonight?”

“Yes,” Nasir purred.

“Now?” Agron smirked. He danced his fingers down Nasir's sides., tickling him.

Nasir giggled and squirmed. “Do not tease or I shall turn from you.”

“And who would you lie with then, oh humorless one?”

Nasir jerked his head towards the doorway. “Perhaps I should go find out.” He tried to keep a straight face but was soon grinning. Agron smiled back.

“Any who would refuse your advances would be a fucking fool.” He kissed Nasir deeply. “And I am no such thing.” 

He moved his attention to Nasir's neck, gently kissing before softly biting the same spots. Nasir gasped. His nails dragged over Agron's back. A deeper moan escaped his lips as Agron's hand closed around his cock.

Nasir smiled lazily, his eyes already hazy with desire. Agron sank to his knees and pressed kisses to Nasir's stomach. His hands smoothed over Nasir's legs as if memorizing their shape. Slowly, giving time for Nasir to push him away or ask him to stop, Agron kissed Nasir's cock then licked the length of it. Nasir gasped. His eyes fell closed, hands gripped Agron's hair but neither pulled or pushed, just held on, occasionally petting through the short strands.

Agron worked slowly, teasing Nasir with more kisses and licks before taking his cock in his mouth. The grip on his hair tightened. Nasir's belly dipped sharply under his hands as he gasped once more. Agron moaned low in his throat, the vibrations echoed through Nasir's flesh.

For a time Agron kept to what they knew, lavishing attention on Nasir's cock like he had done before when a quiet moment had been afforded them, but Nasir's request burned in his mind. He pulled back and slipped his fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva. He looked up at Nasir, who's eyes were tightly closed and his lower lip caught between his teeth, and gently tapped his thigh.

“Lay down,” he whispered once Nasir's attention was on him. “I would have us both be comfortable.”  
Nasir moved to lie on their bed on his stomach, but Agron coaxed him onto his back. A smile played on Nasir's lips though one tinged with a nervousness that showed in his shaking limbs. Despite this, he lay flat on his back and allowed Agron to lean over him on his hands and knees.

“You tremble.” Agron caressed Nasir's cheek.

“Merely in anticipation of what it to come.” He nuzzled into Agron's touch.

Agron kissed his forehead then his cheek. “There is no need to hold tongue from truth around me. I would have you speak your mind.”

“Why are you so sure I am not already?” Nasir said, and a sharpness crept into his tone.

“Apologies. I only meant that you should speak your mind. I will have no secrets between us.”

“There are none.” Nasir touched Agron's face and arched up to kiss him. “Do not fear trembling or quiet nature. They are not signs of a reluctant heart but one eager yet nervous, as if untouched by loving embrace before this night.”

Agron smiled. “I believe you are such.”

Nasir laughed. “No love was involved but I am far from untouched.”

“As am I,” Agron dragged his hand down over Nasir's neck and onto his chest. “And it matters not. It is you I crave now. You and no one else from the moment eyes laid upon you.”

Nasir held Agron's hand over his chest. “My heart beats for no other.”

Agron dipped his head and pressed kisses to Nasir's face and neck. “I would see it quicken with first loving embrace.”

He covered Nasir's mouth with his. Their tongues danced over one another as their hands explored one another once more. Nasir's hand slipped around Agron's cock and stroked slowly. His body writhed under Agron's, hips moving as if Agron was already inside him. A soft moan slipped from his throat. Agron swallowed it down.

Agron broke the kiss to slip two fingers into his mouth. After wetting them with his saliva he kissed Nasir once more and reached between his legs.

Nasir gasped as Agron's finger gently slipped into him. He quickly fell into old habits. Controlling his breathing, letting all tension leave his body, and falling into complete passivity as his mind wandered away to anything but what was happening to him, but no! He wanted to know, wanted to feel. He grabbed Agron's hand and gently pulled him away. Silencing Agron's questioning with a kiss, he coaxed the taller man into sitting up against the wall then straddled his waist.

Much better. He had control now.

The world seemed silent for a moment, devoid of anything but them and their soft breathing in the near dark of the room. Nasir leaned in and nuzzled his nose against Agron's before kissing him. He took one of Agron's hands in his and slowly moved it over his ass. 

A soft sigh escaped Agron's lips as he slid his finger into Nasir again. Nasir worried his bottom lip in his teeth, trying to fight all he once knew and respond how he wanted to. He took Agron's cock in his hand. This man wanted him, but the others had been hard too. The others did not kiss him sweetly, though, or whisper his name against his skin so quietly that they thought he couldn't hear. The others didn't even have his real name. Agron did. Agron, who had kissed him sweetly, whose large hands were gentle, never grabbing or forcing. Agron, who held his heart and soul. He draped his arms around Agron's neck and moaned softly.

Agron slowly eased another finger inside Nasir. He nuzzled the curve of his neck, placing gentle kisses and nibbles on Nasir's soft skin. Slowly, he prepped his lover, listening and watching his reactions carefully. Nasir was quiet but he conveyed his feelings in other ways. The soft, barely audible moans that drifted over his parted lips. The tiny rolls of his hips as he moved against Agron's hand. His cock hard and swaying ever so slightly with his movements.

Agron jumped when Nasir grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. All his questions died on his lips as Nasir shifted down onto his hands and knees and took Agron's cock in his mouth. Agron immediately buried his hands in Nasir's soft hair and unfurled the ribbon that held part of it back. His eyes drifted closed and his head rested against the wall as Nasir worked his magic. Suddenly, the wet heat of his mouth was gone and Nasir straddled him once more. 

Agron held Nasir's hips. “Has it really been enough?”

“Caution is not needed,” Nasir said. “I am no stranger to these things between men. You can not hurt me.”

“Would not hurt you,” Agron corrected. “Have no fear in that regard. The only sounds that will leave your lips,” he kissed Nasir to punctuate his point. “are ones of pleasure.”

Nasir smiled then reached behind himself. His eyes drifted closed as he guided Agron's cock into him. The initial pressure gave way to a sharp sting, but it was there and gone again, melting away into a duller, strangely pleasurable ache.

It seemed to take forever to sink completely into Agron's lap, but Nasir savored every delicious second. For too long he had been completely at the mercy of anothers whims, pushed and pulled, held down, forced to pull orgasms from those he was in servitude to with only the barest thought given to his own pleasure. He had barely known his own body was built to feel the things he has experienced so far with Agron. No one had ever let him find out.

A soft brush of a hand against his face made him open his eyes. Agron gazed at him, his face flushed.

“Nasir?” the way his lips moved gave away his words more than the actual volume of his voice.

Nasir kissed him, answering whether he was okay or not before Agron could ask. He moved his hips a little, getting used to Agron's cock buried deep inside him. Agron's hands rested on his back, allowing Nasir full control and he took it, quickly finding his rhythm. He whined into Agron's mouth and immediately heard Agron's echoing moan.

Agron smoothed his hands over Nasir's back, moving up into his soft, dark hair then down over his ass and back again. He closed his hand around Nasir's cock and stroked him, occasionally swiping his thumb over the head of his cock to gather up the beads of precome forming. Nasir's threw his head back, gasping at Agron's touch. He thrust harder down into Agron's lap.

A spark of pleasure raced up Nasir's spine, causing him to arch up and loose a moan into the warm air. He wrapped his arms tightly around Agron's neck, giving himself leverage to thrust harder, faster. He trembled all over, his thoughts nothing but a empty, soft space reserved only for hearing his name upon Agron's lips and feeling his cock throb inside him. 

“Nasir,” Agron whined. He buried his hand in Nasir's hair and pulled him closer, forehead to forehead, their breath mingling.

Nasir bit his lip hard. Agron moved under him, rolling his hips to meet Nasir's thrusts. His hand moved quicker over Nasir's cock, but out of rhythm. Suddenly, he thrust up hard, burying himself deep into Nasir as he came.

Nasir's whole body felt engulfed in white-hot heat. He clung tightly to Agron, biting his own lip hard against a loud moan. He relinquished control to Agron, holding still as Agron slammed up into him, filling him utterly over an over again. Nasir trembled all over. His fingers bit into Agron's shoulders. With a loud whine, Nasir spilled over Agron's fingers.

His body seemed to move of its own accord, writhing on Agron's cock as he rode out his orgasm. Electricity seemed to surge through every nerve, his body losing all shape under the relentless waves of pleasure. He sagged forward as he slowed down, panting and shaking, and buried his face against Agron's neck.

Everything felt fuzzy and soft, but Agron's arms around him and his lips gently brushing against his hair helped anchor him again. There were tears in his eyes, on his cheeks, he had no idea why or when they had fallen. Slowly, Nasir raised his cotton wool head and pressed his forehead against Agron's.

“Fuck the gods, Nasir,” Agron said and chuckled softly.

Nasir managed a drunken smile. “Perhaps another day. He eased himself up, wincing as Agron's spent cock slipped from him. “I fear I no longer have the energy for anything but rest.”

Agron kissed Nasir's forehead. “And rest you shall have.” He moved with Nasir and lay over him, kissing wherever he could reach before pulling the blankets up over them. Nasir moved sluggishly and snuggled under Agron's chin, his ear over Agron's heart.

The strong beat of his heart and the gentle kisses Agron rained down on his hair lulled Nasir off into a dreamless but utterly relaxed sleep.


End file.
